Of Husbands and Filling Out Papers
by Frozen-Demigod33
Summary: Some considerable years in the future, Will finds himself happily married to Nico and filling out document papers. -Solangelo-
1. So Much Paperwork

**I am quite pleased with the way this turned out. I'm not sure if I'll continue it or not though.**

 _I do not own the characters (except for OC character) and I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors_

* * *

Nico and Will sat together filling out various forms of paper for what felt like hours. The ADHD part of Will's brain was starting to act up and his dyslexia wasn't helping at all. Nico didn't seem to be doing much better than him. He was glaring angrily at the papers as if they'd done something offensive. Will put his pen down and simply stared at Nico. He couldn't believe that they'd been married for five years, much less got together in the first place. Truthfully, he had always been in love with Nico. Ever since he saw him when he was ten, with his big brown eyes that held the most childlike innocence in them, Will was smitten. As the years went by, Will seemed to notice more and more things about the Italian. He blushed and thought dreamily of the boy he got to know over the years. Nico had gone through several changes and he—

"Will?"

Blinking out of his thoughts he shook his head. "Yeah, babe?"

Nico's face looked flushed, "Uhh.. you've been staring at my face for like five minutes…"

Will stared at him, "You're just so hot, though."

Even after all the years of Will's flirting, he still somehow managed to get Nico flustered. Will found that simply adorable and would try to flirt with him until Nico started to get irritated.

Nico rolled his eyes, "C'mon, it's eleven o'clock at night and we've got to finish these forms and turn them in tomorrow."

"But Niiiiiiccccoooooo!" Will whined, clutching his husband's arm.

"Quit acting like a five-year-old."

"I'm so tired of signing my name on papers and marking 'yes' and 'no'!"

Nico crossed his arms, "William Solace…"

Will pouted up at him, widening his blue eyes that he knew Nico struggled to say "no" to.

Nico pinched the bridge of his nose and Will could literally hear what he was thinking. It was probably something along the lines of wondering how he fell for Will. The son of Hades looked back up and grunted. "If I sat on your lap, would you shut up and fill out those papers?" he asked.

Will's eyes lit up and Nico rolled his eyes, but nevertheless crawled over and sat on Will's lap, leaning back against his torso. Will buried his face in his husband's dark hair. He giggled.

"You're so easy to coax, babe."

"Shut up, Solace."

"Excuse me, but that's Solace-di Angelo to you."

Nico rolled his eyes and went back to his papers and Will begrudgingly went back to his. It was another hour before they were finally finished and had the documents in a proper order. Will got up to put them in a safe place where he knew he wouldn't forget. When he came back, Nico had his head on the table and was sound asleep. Chuckling, he scooped up the Ghost King and carried him off to their room.

* * *

The next morning, Will woke up to someone eagerly shaking him. His eyes fluttered open to see Nico's eyes shining brightly and a huge grin on his face. He wore a pair of dark jeans and a light blue polo. His thick, dark hair was set somewhere between neat and messy. Cool to the touch, he smelled of some faint scent that Will couldn't quite place.

"Are you really that eager, sunshine?" he let out a hoarse laugh.

Nico giggled with glee as if he were ten years old again. "Yes, yes, yes!" he cried joyfully. Will smiled and swung his feet over the edge of the bed.

* * *

After getting ready and getting everything they needed, the pair climbed into their car and drove off to a building they had visited several times throughout the year. The young woman that they often saw standing at the door, the one who constantly flirted with Nico, ushered them in the building with a warm smile. Holding hands and gripping the documents tightly, they nervously walked into the office. After spending for what felt like days, the man behind the desk gave them a nod and had the young woman who ushered them in, usher them back out. The young woman told them to wait and disappeared into another room. They sat patiently out in the hall until she came back. She handed a rather squirmy bundle over to Will and Nico peeked over his shoulder. They stood there in silence. The bundle in Will's arms squirmed and her eyes fluttered open. Two large brown eyes stared deep into Will's blue ones. She began to cry and Will freaked. He absolutely had no idea what to do. Sure he was a doctor and could heal people and had delivered all of Coach Hedge and Mellie's children as well as Percy and Annabeth's, Piper and Jason's, Hazel and Frank's, and Leo and Calypso's. But just because he was skilled in delivering babies did not mean he knew a single thing about them.

Nico giggled when he saw the look on Will's face. He looked to the crying infant. "Aww," he cooed a little, "What's wrong bambina?" Hearing the other voice, Will watched as the baby slowly stopped crying and turned to look at Nico. Will pouted.

"How'd you do that?"

"I babysat Chuck and his siblings a few times. I know a thing or two." Nico held out his arms and Will handed him their new daughter. Nico smiled down and rocked her for a few minutes.

"Hello, Maria," he cooed as the baby looked at him wide eyed. Will stood there watching his husband and he felt a single tear run down his face. He gave a trembling smile as he saw that for once, his husband looked happy and content.


	2. Late Night Conversations

**Hey guys! Guess who's back after such a long while! Sorry for the hiatus.**

 **Anyhoots, I managed to write another chapter for this, even though I was figuring it to be just a one-shot type deal. Let me know if you like it or want more. And if you want more, please give me some suggestions, as I'm not sure what to write about next.**

 **Thanks for your support guys!**

 **~Frozen Demigod**

 **PS: I don't own the characters of this content accept for Maria.**

* * *

Will had known Nico di Angelo for a long time. And in all the time he knew him, he didn't think he'd ever seen the son of Hades so patient. He watched as Nico gently rocked Maria in his arms, humming softly to her while she wailed loudly. Will himself was starting to a headache from his new daughter's cries and left the room to let Nico tend to her, as he felt weirdly annoyed by all the attention Nico was giving their daughter. It wasn't that Will didn't know that two-month-old babies demanded attention. Maria made plenty sure to make that fact true with all of her wailing at night, which made her parents VERY sleep deprived. Will wondered if his annoyance was from that or from the lack of attention he felt from his husband. He shook his head and plopped on the bed trying to rid himself of the silly thoughts. Nico was a very good father to Maria and Will loved watching their interaction. It was the exact same way for Nico.

The blond sighed and stared at the other side of the bed and mused over the son of Hades who'd become his best friend. Lost in thought, he didn't notice the person he was thinking of come over about twenty minutes later and plop on his side of the bed. He did notice, however, when he felt arms wrap around his neck and a soft voice tickling his ear, "What's on your mind, mio caro?" Will's cheeks flushed heavily. He so did love it when Nico spoke Italian and often couldn't control his affections towards his husband when Nico's accent would shine through. Quickly turning around, he grabbed Nico's face and gave him a big smooch. Nico giggled and pulled away, smiling, albeit wearily.

"You're so adorable," Will complimented causing Nico to roll his eyes.

"I'm not ador—"

"Shut up! Yes you are."

Nico shook his head, smiling and then looked rather curiously at him. "You didn't answer my question."

"Oh, oh," Will said, hoping Nico would forget about it, so he didn't have to bring up his silly thoughts. "Nothing really."

Nico crossed his arms, "Oh, come on. Like I haven't noticed you the past two days. And I know it's not sleep deprivation, and good gods, I really just want a full eight hour rest sometime."

Will looked at his exhausted husband who was looking back at him, worriedly. Taking a breath, Will decided to tell Nico what he was feeling, since that what he'd gotten him to do over the years.

"Do you think it's dumb of me that I get annoyed by how much attention you give Maria?" he asked.

Nico blinked once. Twice. Then he raised an eyebrow, "You're jealous of OUR daughter?"

"I don't like sharing you," Will admitted, sticking out his lip. He expected Nico to start laughing or roll his eyes and tell him to shut up. What he did not expect was a big hug and light kiss on the forehead.

"But I don't share the love I have for you with Maria," Nico murmured. Will pulled away and frowned and Nico went on. "We have built a love that is ours, and only ours. I share that with no one else. With Maria, I'm building a bond of love that is just for me and her. So you see, Will, I—"

He was interrupted by Will shoving his lips against his. "That was beautiful, darlin'," Will said softly and for the first time, that weird feeling of annoyance went away. He hoped it would stay away for good.

Nico smiled and got under the covers and Will followed suit. Curling up close to him, Will whispered his love for him. Nico smiled and flipped over to face Will.

"I love you too," he said softly. Will smiled and leaned in for one more kiss. Nico was about to meet him when the duo was interrupted by loud wail.

"Really?"

"She probably needs her diaper changed."

"Then go change it."

"Why me? I was just with her. You're her father too, you know."

"I know, but you look so adorable babbling to her soothingly while you change her!"

"WILL!"


	3. Author's Note

**NOT A CHAPTER~NOT A CHAPTER~NOT A CHAPTER~NOT A CHAPTER~NOT A CHAPTER~NOT A CHAPTER~NOT A CHAPTER~NOT A CHAPTER~**

 **Hey guys!**

 **If you want me to continue this story, please let me know.**

 **Also, I have no idea what to write next for this, so if you have any requests, please let me know!**

 **Thank you,**

 **~Frozen Demigod**


	4. First Words

**This idea was given to me by GuardianGirl24. Thank you! I hope you like how this was done.**

 **Please let me know if you want me to continue and give me any ideas if you have any for this story.**

 **Thanks for reading this! :) ~Frozen Demigod**

 _I don't own any of the characters and I apologize for grammar/spelling mistakes._

* * *

Will walked into his house, and leaned back against his door, relieved to be done with work.

"Ugh," he mumbled. His feet hurt and his muscles ached. Work at the hospital felt a lot more strenuous than it had on other days. He was constantly on his feet and everything seemed rather abuzz with activity.

"Nico, Maria, I'm home!" he called out. He couldn't wait to see his husband and daughter. Since he was the one that worked and Nico didn't, the Italian had agreed to stay home and care for their daughter. He was a good father to her and Will was always afraid that their daughter would like Nico more than him. Nevertheless, Maria always seemed to enjoy his affection towards her and was always excited to play with him. She was now eleven months old and babbled constantly. She'd often squeal out of pure joy and was still trying to learn how to walk. Recently, Nico was trying to teach her to feed herself. So he was a little surprised to find his husband feeding their daughter at four in the afternoon… covered in baby food and with his head in his hands, mumbling in Italian. Maria sat in her high chair, banging her spoon on the tray. Her bowl set on the table and both she and her high chair was covered in copious amounts of baby food.

Will couldn't help it; he started laughing, which brought Nico to bring his head out of his hands. He slumped in his chair and crossed his arms, pouting.

"It isn't funny!" he complained. Will snorted, obviously disagreeing with him. Maria shrieked happily and banged her spoon a bit harder.

Will laughed again, smirking at his daughter. He cooed to her, "Are you giving your Papa trouble again?" His answer was mere babbling from the baby. He grinned at her and kissed the top of her head, "That's Daddy's little girl!"

Nico sighed, "Well, if she's _Daddy's_ little girl, then Daddy can feed her because I'm about to rip my hair out."

"Aw, was it really that bad, darlin'?" Will teased. Nico let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes, the only things that seemed to be free of the food that had gotten all over the place. Will noted that the dark half-circles under his husband's eyes were making a comeback. Will occasionally forgot how Nico was taking care of Maria pretty much 24/7. Knowing how exhausting and random Will's work hours could be, the child of Hades would spend his nights caring for the daughter while Will would remain fast asleep in their bed. He put a hand on his shoulder and kissed the top of his head.

"Hey, Sunshine, why don't you go clean up and take a nap. I'll handle our little trouble maker."

Nico's eyes widened a little, "No, no. It's fine. You've been at work all day long and I'm not tired. I—" He interrupted himself with a huge yawn.

Will smirked. "Uh, huh. Go lie down before you drop dead from exhaustion, babe. _Doctor's Orders_."

As expected the Underworld spawn rolled his eyes and walked away mumbling about what an adorable dork his husband was. Will smiled and turned to Maria who was still banging her spoon on the table and babbling nonsense. He wiped off her face and replaced her bib and spoon.

"Alright, baby girl," he coaxed putting a spoonful of the orange goop that he wasn't sure why it was recommended for babies to eat. She put her chubby hands in front of the spoon, not wanting to eat it. Will smirked and just put it past her hands and stuck it in her mouth. He was all too familiar with situations like this. The hospital and infirmary was always full of stubborn patients (Nico included) that refused to eat their meals. Will gave Maria a satisfied smirk…that was instantly wiped off his face when she spit it out at him. A questionable orange blob now spattered on his clothes. So this was one of Nico's battles when he was at home during the day. Maria began to fuss and Will tried again. The result was the same as before, except this time the girl ended up grabbing the spoon and throwing it at him and staining his blond hair. He tried everything he could think of. Playing good cop, bad cop, trying to get her to eat it herself, and even doing that stupid "here comes the airplane" thing. It was an hour later when he got her to successfully eat her late lunch/early supper. The surrounding area was even messier than before.

At that point, Will turned to hear soft footsteps patter down the hall. Nico's hair was messier and he looked like he'd just gotten up. It was adorable. He giggled at Will's appearance.

"Not so easy, huh?" he asked. Will was about to answer him with a snarky comment, when Maria interrupted him.

"Papa!" she cried allowed happily. She waved her chubby, little hands at him and repeated the name. Nico in the mean time, stood there, stunned at his daughter. He quickly scrambled over to her in excitement.

"What did you say, honey?"

"Papa! Papa!" the girl reached out her hands for him and Nico scooped her up, swaying her around the kitchen. Will wasn't even jealous that his daughter had chosen to say "papa" over "daddy". He was too happy watching the excited son of Hades dance around in the messy kitchen—something few people ever expected to see.


	5. Jackson and Grace Legacies

**Wow.. I haven't updated this in a _long_ time. Sorry about that! School and working on another story kind of got in the way. Any hoots, this idea was suggested by Digidestined10. Hope you like it! :) **

**Feel free to give me ideas for the Solace-di Angelo family. Thanks for being so patient guys. ~Frozen Demigod**

* * *

Will wasn't sure how they got into this. He was holding his two-year-old daughter, bouncing her up and down, trying to get her to stop crying. Nico in the meanwhile was sitting with his hands glued to his face, shaking with frustration. In their living room, eleven legacy children below the age of ten ran around, acting like Leo Valdez on a sugar rush. It. Was. Bad.

* * *

 **~Earlier That Day~**

"Daddy, daddy!" a two-year-old Maria came toddling over on her chubby legs. Her little arms stretched out in front of her, reaching for Will. Will grinned, shopping her up and peppered her face with kisses, causing her to squeal with joy. Even though she wasn't biologically theirs, Will could have sworn that she inherited Nico's genes. Once she managed to sleep successfully through the night without crying, the child slept like the dead. It was now nine-thirty in the morning.

"Hey little missy!" Will cooed to her. "Looks like you're finally up this morning."

"Yesh, Daddy," she giggled at him, giving him a slobbery kiss. Adorable. He tickled her a little, causing her giggles to ring throughout the kitchen. Upstairs, he could hear Nico calling her name. He frowned wondering what that could be about. Perhaps he hadn't finished getting their daughter ready for the day like he said. Maria sat on his lap, giggling and taking an interest in his wedding ring. Noting the odd smell in the air, Will glanced down at his daughter, who looked she was still in her pajamas. He smirked a little bit.

"Sweetheart," he chided lightly, "did you run away from Papa?" The girl gave him a sheepish smile, her cheeks rosy and her brown eyes sparkled with amusement.

"No?" she tried. Will started tickling her, and the little girl squealed with laughter. At that moment, Nico came running down the stairs and into the kitchen, looking purely exasperated. He was wearing plaid pajama pants and one of Will's old t-shirts. His hair was a mess and he still looked sleepy. Will almost fangirled at his husband's sheer cuteness.

He gaped at their daughter on Will's lap. "There you are, Maria," he murmured, trying to calm down. "I've been looking for you all over upstairs. I should've known you'd say be with Daddy."

"Hi, hi!" Maria said to Nico, grinning. Nico rubbed his eyes, smirking a little at her before walking over and tickling her a bit. Will joined in and Maria screamed in delight. Somehow, they ended up on the floor and the two men were now smiling fondly down at their daughter as she looked up at them. Will stopped looking at their daughter and turned his attention to his husband. Unable to resist himself, he leaned over and smooched his cheek. Nico grinned and wrapped his arms around his neck, staring lovingly into his eyes. They were about to lean in when they were interrupted.

"Papa! I'm Hungwy!" Maria cried out. How she managed to get in-between them like a third-wheel, Will had no idea. Nico just sighed tirelessly and picked her up on her hip.

He looked over at her, "Are you bambina? Well, I'll tell you what. You be a good little girl and let Papa finish getting you ready and Daddy will make you breakfast, sound good?" Maria nodded her head enthusiastically and Nico sent a pleading look Will's way. Will nodded and made his way to the cupboards while Nico walked off with their daughter. The two of them hadn't gotten much alone time together, which they expected, but they did wish that they could have a break every now and then. Taking care of a little girl day in and day out got a bit old after a while.

* * *

Sometime after Maria had eaten her breakfast, Will was cleaning up the kitchen and Nico was cleaning the upstairs. Maria was sitting on the living room floor, sucking away on her beloved pacifier and playing with her dollies that her Aunt Hazel had gotten her for Christmas. Will smiled, watching his daughter make up words and babble out a few actual ones while she played whatever game she was playing with her dolls. He was about to grab the camera and take a picture when his phone sounded. He sighed a bit, grabbing the sleek silver gadget Leo Valdez had made several years ago, and glanced down at the text message from Jason.

 _Hey, man! Piper and I have to run a few errands store and don't wanna bring the kids. You okay if we drop them off at your place and pick 'em up in about an hour?_

Will shrugged, replying, _that's fine_ , knowing that neither he, nor Nico had anything going on today. He walked up the steps, after glancing at Maria once more to go talk to his OCD husband. Surprisingly, the met in the middle of the stairs. Apparently, Nico had some news to share as well.

"Same time?" Will chuckled a bit. Nico just grinned and nodded.

"Jason asked us to watch his kids for an hour and I said that was okay."

"Percy asked us to watch his kids for an hour and I said that was okay."

It was perfectly in sync and then they realized what the other had said.

"Wait, what?" Will's eyes furrowed.

"Why, those sneaky, little…" Nico growled. Will was about to text back Jason, when the doorbell rang.

The two men looked at each other and gulped.

* * *

And that is how Will found himself trying to calm a wailing Maria, who had her favorite pacifier broken, thanks to the fight between Zoe Jackson and Reyna Grace. Their coffee table was snapped in half, the kitchen was an absolute mess—pots, pans, and food all over—several vases were shattered amongst the floor and the carpet had muddy footprints all over it. Nico came walking up and stood next to him, offering to take Maria, which Will gladly accepted.

"What do we do?" he asked, looking flabbergasted, exasperated, and desperate at the same time.

"I.. I have no idea."

A spikey, blond-haired, green-eyed Charles Jackson dashed by with a rolling pin after his cousin, Leo. Will quickly ran after the two boys and stopped them before either of them were severely injured. He was about to turn back to Nico and shout something when a loud female voice startled them.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Annabeth demanded. She, Piper, and "innocent" looking Jason and Percy stood in the doorway of the Solace-di Angelo household. Poor Maria just sniffled and buried her head on her Papa's shoulder.

The kids instantly pointed to each other, exclaiming, "It was her/his fault!"

Piper frowned, "I don't care whose fault it is. All I know is that I wasn't aware that _both_ the Jackson and Grace kids would be together under the same roof."

Annabeth whirled around to glare at her husband, "I wasn't aware either."

Both boys gave a nervous chuckle. The kids looked relieved before their mothers turned back to glare at them again.

* * *

Roughly an hour later, Percy and Jason had gotten the house back in order, eleven children were awaiting the wrath of their mothers when they got back to their house, and Maria had finally calmed down.

Annabeth looked soberly at the two men. "We're so sorry for our husbands. And thank you for taking care of our kids."

Piper nodded, "Why don't you give us Maria? We can watch her for a few hours. You both could use the break."

Nico gave her a tired smile, "If you wouldn't mind, that'd be lovely."

Will grinned, tracing a single finger down Nico's spine, which he knew sent shivers down the Ghost King's back. Nico blushed a bit before glaring at him. He went and grabbed Maria's bag, handed it to Piper, and briefly gave her some basic instructions. Maria seemed somewhat content with going off to her Aunt Piper's house. Will and Nico kissed their daughter goodbye before they shut the door on the Jacksons and Graces.

"Alone at last," Will spoke lowly, smirking.

"Oh, yeah," Nico grinned back devilishly. "Now I can get started on the laundry!"

Will rolled his eyes before scooping up the son of Hades and walking upstairs towards their room.


	6. Doctor in the House

**Hey guys :)**

 **I'm back again. I'm not sure how often I'll be updating/writing new stories, but I will be posting for a little bit now. It's been a while since I updated this one, so I figured I might as well continue it. Hope you like it. Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. I get too lazy to go back through and edit this :P**

 **Thanks! ~Frozen Demigod**

* * *

Will looked up from his book to hear the front door slam. He frowned and was about to remind his four-year-old daughter not to slam the doors in the house when she went running by, her backpack dragging behind her, and had tears running down her face. Another door slammed and Will worriedly walked upstairs. As well as he knew his daughter, he felt that his husband knew her far better. Unfortunately, Nico was in the Underworld, discussing business with his father. Will still felt a little jealous about that, but he pushed those feelings aside and knocked softly on the door.

"Maria?" he called. "Honey, can I come in?" He heard a soft sniffle before the door opened a bit and Maria looked up at him watery brown eyes. It broke his heart. He bent down and scooped up his little Nico replica. She acted so much like her Papa, it wasn't even funny. He sat on her bed and held her as she sobbed into his shoulder. It reminded him a lot when Nico was distressed when they were both in their teens and still at Camp Half Blood.

When Maria had quieted down a few minutes later, he set her beside him, smoothing her hair out a little. "Sweetheart, what happened at preschool today?"

Maria let out a loud sniff before she spoke. "You know my favorite dolly? The one I brings with me everywhere?" she asked, looking down. Will knew where this was headed.

"Luna," he confirmed. "What about her?"

"Some kids takes her from I," she continued. Will adored her sentences not being quite correct and it seemed to happen more when she was upset. "A-and they killed her."

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a mangled, once-beautiful doll. Will's eyes widened a bit. It seemed a little silly, but he felt tears slip down his face. Next to him, Maria let out a strangled sob. He put her back on his lap and examined the doll. Her arm was ripped, the string that was supposed to be her eye was ripped, and her red dress was in tatters. Her face was also grimy with dirt. A sudden idea came to his mind and he kissed the top of Maria's head.

"Sweetie, do you remember how Daddy's a doctor?" he asked. She bobbed her head and looked at him in confusion. "Well, maybe Luna can be my new patient and we can see if we can patch her up as good as new. His daughter's eyes widened comically and she put a big smile on her face.

Will thanked his years of practice in stitching people back up to be able to sew his daughter's doll back together. He put her in the washing machine, which worried Maria until Will explained that's how dollies get their baths taken.

"Can I take a bath with Luna next time then, Daddy?" she had asked. Will tried not to laugh, as he gently told her "no." Soon, the dolly was good as new and the little girl was dancing around the house with her dolly, hugging it, showing her off to her other dolls.

* * *

Nico came back home an three hours later when Will and Maria were sitting on the couch watching _Sleeping Beauty_. Maria was faster than her Daddy and went and tackled Nico. The son of Hades was a bit startled and ended up on the floor with his daughter. They both giggled before Nico hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. Will smiled affectionately at the two.

"Hey, princess," he said softly. "How'd your day go?"

Maria's eyes lit up, "Luna got killed today by some kids at school! And then Daddy fixed her up and now she's all better!" Will watched his husband's expression go from upset to relieved as his daughter went into more detail of her day. Finally, she pointed to Will. "I have the best Daddy ever!" she exclaimed. Will couldn't have felt prouder and Nico was shooting him a loving smile and proceeded to stand up with their daughter's head resting on his shoulder.

Maria let out a yawn, signaling it was time for bed. Nico started to carry her upstairs while Will started shutting off the lights and cleaning up the kitchen a bit. It was their usual routine, but Maria disrupted it.

"Papa?" she asked Nico.

"Yes, cara?"

"Can Daddy put me to bed tonight?" Will looked up, a bit shocked. Nico had always been the one to put her to bed since she stopped sleeping in her crib and Will would occasionally do so when Nico was out running an errand. Nico grinned and motioned Will over. They quickly kissed before they switched jobs for the night.


	7. Uncle Leo

**Probably wasn't the best idea to let Leo babysit their daughter. ~Frozen Demigod**

* * *

Will wasn't sure why they let Leo babysit their daughter while he and Nico went out on a date. Luckily, he said that Calypso would be with him and that made both men feel better, as they didn't want Maria to learn anything… interesting from Uncle Leo. They hadn't gone out in a date in the past two, three years? Will wasn't sure. Neither of them minded carrying for Maria, but they did want time for themselves. And of course while they were getting ready and waiting for Leo and Calypso, Maria came walking in with her doll Luna and the family cat, Azzuro. Will was the first to notice her.

"Hey, sweetheart, did you need something?"

Maria blinked at him, studying his and Nico's attire and then asked, "Are you goin' somewhere?"

Nico nodded, "Your father and I are going out tonight."

Her brown eyes lit up, "Can I come too? Luna and I will be on our best behavior!" Will gave her a sad smile before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Actually, your Papa and I want some time to ourselves," he tried to explain.

Maria looked down in disappointment. "Oh," she said simply.

Nico and Will glanced at each other and went and hugged their daughter, trying to explain the fact that they were going out on a date. Eventually, she seemed to get the idea.

Nico had just finished writing down instructions when the doorbell rang. Will opened it, a bit surprised to find just Leo there.

"Uh, Leo?" he frowned.

Leo gave him a cheery smile, "Hey! I know I was going to have Calypso with me, but she hasn't been feeling well lately, so she said she was going to stay home."

"…I see." Will glanced at Nico who didn't look very happy to leave his daughter in the hands of Leo Valdez. After having a silent conversation, Will let him in and Nico crossly gave him the instructions.

"Not a thing better be broken when we get back here, Valdez," he threatened as the two kissed their daughter goodbye and left.

* * *

Maria and Leo exchanged a brief hug before she went back to playing while her Uncle read over the instructions again. She was still bummed that she didn't get to go with her dads. She was old enough and they had taught her to behave properly in public. What was the big deal?! She silently told Luna her problems, hoping the doll could somehow transport her to where her parents were.

Uncle Leo interrupted her thoughts. "Hey, watcha wanna do right now?" he asked.

Maria shrugged, still slightly miffed at her parents. Her uncle seemed to know something was up, as she was usually very happy around her uncles, aunts, and cousins. He plopped down beside her, pulling her onto his lap, ruffling her hair.

"What's the matter, kiddo?"

"Papa and Daddy wouldn't let me go with them," she pouted. "I don't know why, even though they tried to explain it to me."

Leo smiled at her, ruffling her hair once more. "Ah," he said nodding. "Well, your parents…" he continued talking as Maria listened on earnestly.

* * *

Will and Nico had decided to go to a restaurant to eat at and simply just chat for a bit. Maria was an easy child and didn't run into their room with nightmares very often, so it gave them both the chance to cuddle and a few other things. But they never really had a chance to talk much, as Will was pretty much out when the sun went down.

Nico smiled at him, which was one of the many things that Will loved about him. The son of Hades spoke softly, while rubbing his thumb in Will's palm.

"This is nice."

"Agreed. I love Maria, but gods is it nice to have a dinner where a four-year-old doesn't interrupt our conversations every few minutes."

Nico nodded in agreement and the rest of the even went smoothly. Until they got home that is.

The Solace-di Angelos parked their car in the garage before headed inside. Both of them were a bit surprised to see Maria awake and eating a cookie with some milk. Will allowed her to have dessert of course, but usually not so late in the evening. It was eight thirty after all.

Nico placed his hands on his hips. "What the Hades, Valdez?" he demanded. "I told you to have her in bed by eight!"

Leo apologized before giving them a report of how the evening went. Will thanked him, as Nico was still upset over why their daughter hadn't yet gone to bed, and the son of Hephaestus left. Nico scampered all over the house and came back looking somewhat relieved.

"Well, nothing's been broken or tinkered with," he muttered.

Will laughed, "Calm down, Death Boy." Nico rolled his eyes at the old nickname. They watched Maria hop down from her chair before she went up to them. As Will guessed, she held her hands up to Nico, who bent down and picked her up. She let out a huge yawn, which caused her parents to chuckle lightly.

"Did you have a good time, honey?" Will asked her, rubbing her back.

"Uh, huh. Uncle Leo explained why I couldn't go with you guys."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you tell us you still didn't understand earlier, cara?"

"Because I didn't want you to be late."

Nico kissed her forehead. "We wouldn't have minded, cara. It's a bit difficult to explain, but we would have gotten you to the point of understanding eventually."

"Oh. Okay."

"…So, what'd Uncle Leo tell you?" Will asked, a bit worried to hear the answer.

"Oh, he said something about you two just goofin' around or something." She yawned again, snuggling closer to Nico. Her parents however were red in the face, and Will could see the anger etch into his face. Carefully, he handed Maria to Will.

"Sweetheart, Daddy's gonna put you to bed. I have to talk to Uncle Leo for a bit."

"Okay, Papa."

Will suppressed a laugh as he watched his over-protective husband march out the door to give Hades to the builder of the Argo II.


End file.
